Conventional storage buildings for particulate matter rely on moving conveyor systems for transporting the material out of the building. These conveyors have moving parts which are subject to wear and tear and require maintenance to keep them working properly. Also, such conveyors with moving parts may bind and be subject to breakdowns when the particulate material becomes jammed in the moving parts.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an air conveyor for particulate material that is not subject to wear and tear and requires very little maintenance.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an air conveyor for particulate material that has no moving parts.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an air conveyor for particulate material that utilizes air flow to move the material.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an air conveyor for particulate matter that is economical to construct and easy to install.